


The Secret

by marissalyn14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: Before Reign. Before Lena screwed James. Before there was a reason for Lena to distrust Supergirl.





	The Secret

Realizing you were going to have to tell Lena your secret was nerve racking. You weren’t entirely sure how she would take it, afraid that she would be mad for you being unable to tell her in the first place, but it just never felt right. 

No time ever felt right. She was always either in a hurry or you were. The last time you both were able to actually sit down and talk just the two of you, you were too busy staring at her month and her hands to ever string together a sentence let alone tell her you were Supergirl.

The sole reason for you being here, and you didn’t have the heart to tell her. Knowing that she wasn’t like her brother, knowing she refers to you as her best friend, knowing she would do anything to keep her loved ones safe.

But you had to tell her. If your feelings were real and you had a pretty good idea that they were, then you needed to tell her. You couldn’t even _think_ about pursuing your feelings if you weren’t being honest with her. It’s just as Jeremiah used to say-- _honesty is always the best policy._

_So you were going to do it, you had to, and could you even say you wanted to? It would feel amazing if you were able to tell Lena everything, to have everything out in the open. To not be so nervous around her and constantly afraid of your suit showing. You could now just explicitly be, fully and entirely yourself._

__

XXX

The next time you saw Lena you were over at her apartment, the one she hid in late on work nights because it was nearby L-Corp. You had both indulged in Chinese take out and including the third one because it was Lena’s favorite and that just made you like her even more. 

During a bathroom break, somewhere between the first and second film, you were left wringing your hands, ignoring how sweaty they had surprisingly become. When she re-appeared into the room you swallowed hard, “Hey Lena?”

“Yes Kara?” Lena asked a brow raised at the nervous tremor that came from her normally very confident friend.

“I have something to tell you.” You said, pushing your glasses back up your nose where they started to slip. “And I don’t want it to affect our friendship.” 

“Kara don’t be silly, that could never happen.”

“I’m so afraid that it will.” 

Now you were sounding like a child, damn near blubbering at the unknown five minutes from now.

“Well shoot then,” Lena started, sitting down calmly beside you. “I’ll be the judge of just how awful it is.” A mere humourous crack that Lena threw out occasionally in hopes to cheer whomever she was speaking to up.

You took in one last deep and shuddering breath, this was it, the make or break of your entire future with Lena. “I’m Supergirl.” Before it was even entirely out of your mouth you were again stuttering and beginning to ramble. “Well what I mean is Supergirl is me. The Girl of Steel is who I am. See these glasses?” You pointed at them, “I don’t need them to see.”

Lena smiled through your babbling shaking her head and snickering even. “Oh dear, I know.”

You were so distracted by her calling you ‘dear’ you nearly missed what she had actually said after that. “What?”

“Kara, I’ve known you were Supergirl since you saved me from that poisoned coffee. Hell, I was even suspicious of you way before then when you mistakenly said you ‘flew on a bus’”. Lena rested her hand on your shoulder and chuckled, “And as for those glasses, they’re a terrible disguise. I mean the same as your cousin, really?”

You blinked, stunned. Forcing your mouth from gaping open like a fish or swallowing your tongue all together. “So you’re not mad at me?”

“Oh heavens no, it’s a pretty big secret and an important one. It wasn’t information that was any of my business unless you wanted it to be.” Lena explained, “I knew you’d tell me eventually.”

You felt your face begin to burn red as Lena’s eyes landed on you with the intensity of something more. “Now can we please get back to Dr. Brown saving the day?”

You scoffed, “You clearly mean Marty McFly.”

Lena smirked, “Let’s find out shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> You can find me here most days: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
